paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby Natural
This is based off of the Scooby doo supernatural episode Summary Ryder Katie Alex and the pups and Carlos Jake everest cali danny tracker and ace are having a fun night on in the town of Adventure Bay when they meet Scooby and the team Transcript (We open on ryder and the rest having a walk in town) Katie:I just love these moon light walks. Ryder:Yeah me too. Jake:Yeah dude it's cool. Carlos:Yeah no missions or anything. Alex:Let's head for the soda shop. Everest:Yeah I'm thirsty. Chase:Your not the only one. (They arrive and see a familiar van) Danny:Oh my golly. Look. Ryder:What is it Danny? Danny:That van. Ace:So what about it it's just a normal hippie van. Danny:Not just any hippie van that's the one the only mystery machine. (We cut to opening and this happens and paw patrol spoofing the scooby doo opening with the lookout taking the mansion's place) (Title has ryder on it) Ryder:Scooby Natural! (We go back to episode we have the guys go in the look around and see the Gang dancing Scooby is sucking on a malt) Danny:Ryder you used to tell me you and the pups solve mysteries. Ryder:Yeah but the first ghost was just cali Wally and chickalata until the time we saw the ghost ship in the sky and heard moaning we gasped but then laughed. Katie:Yeah I remember. Alex:Me too. Cali:Mow. Chase:Wonder what they're doing here. Skye:Let's go ask. Jake:I don't think they want to be botherd. Ryder:Nonsense Jake lets go over. Daphne:Those were some super groovy awesome tunes. Shaggy:Like you said it Daph. (AN: the group from Scooby-Doo are played by the people who potryed them in the film shaggy is voiced by Rob paulson who does Donny in teenage mutan ninja turtles Scooby is played by Marty Grabstein the voice of courage the cowardly dog) Shaggy:Like anyway I'm ready for some groovy food. (They laugh as they sit down and the rest wall over) (Scooby sucks on a malt as they come over) Ryder:Hi I'm Ryder.(Scooby goes huh)This is Katie Ace Sorensen Alex Porter Jake Carlos Tracker Everest Danny or Daring Danny X Chase Marshall Rocky Rubble Zuma Skye. Mind if we join in? Fred:Of corse not I'm Fred Jones this is Velma Dinkley Norville Shaggy Rogers Scoobert Scooby Doo and Daphne Blake. (The rest of the gang say hi as they sit down) Katie:Whater you guys celebrating? Velma:Well scooby saved a man once. Daphne:We heard of you you're the paw patrol. Jake:We heard of you dudes too. Shaggy:(Yells to mr porter)Like mr Porter a plate of your finest cookies sandwiches big hot dogs big pot pie and burgers please. Scooby-Doo:Reah please. Mr. Porter:Coming up. Danny:So about this cernel guy? Jake:Yeah he's dead now? Fred:Yeah.....Stroke. Ryder:Excuse us for a second. (Gets up and talks) Jake:So whada ya think? Ryder:Whada we..? (Looks at them then back to his own group) Katie:The thing is jake that this newspaper is phoney balogny. Danny:It's kind of cool. Ryder:So much for a night out on the town. We're supposet to get somewhere but Insted you guys are hanging out with mamaduke. Jake:Yeah and Ace is hitting on Shaggy. Ace:Hey I think he's cute. Ryder:Look we've been helping them out over the times they came to Adventure Bay and when we go to their town Coolsville. Alex:Yeah they're ganna get a mystery. (Mr Porter comes with the food) Fred:I don't know Gang this sounds like the start of a new mystery. (Scooby shucks his milkshake as ryder and the rest come over) Ryder:Perhapes we could help. Jake:Yeah dudes there's no reservations at the lodge now so yeah everest and I are gane. Fred:Well Gang it's time we hit the road. Shaggy:(To Scooby)You know what that means scoob. Together:Road food! (Makes sandwiches and Danny says oh heck yeah then he and Rubble make sandwiches) Danny:Like down the hatch. (They eat them the rest sigh and look all sigh) (Scene changer:Chase's badge we see the gang in the van) Fred:Hey how bout we ride you guys up to the cernals mansion? Jake:Whoa thanks fred dude. Fred:No problem. (They get in and drive off as a shadowy figure follows them we then cut to the mansion) Fred:Here we are Gang. Everest:Gee looks scary. Zuma:Yeah everest spooky too. Jake:Yeah dude Zuma (We fade to inside where we see the lawyer) Man:Attntion everybody as you all know I am Cosgood Casers. Atterny of the late corneal Samson. Ryder:Yessh creepy. (Katie snickers) Cosgood:My client was a bit odd his only directions were to play this record for you. (Takes out a record) Jake:Youre right ryder. (Cosgood starts it up) Samson:(On record)Greetins y'all. (As we move to see a cubby male)Cousin Sinple. (To an elderly looking man)Nephew Norrvile. (To a sweet elderly female) Sweet cousin mayday. (To a man with dark hair and a little moustase) Cousin slikin. (Moves to Scooby) and ma oooold friend Scooby-Doo. (Scooby smiles as he continues) Samson:Now that y'all are here time to get down to the needy greedy of inheriting meh foutun each of you will resive an equal share of a million dollars providen Ya spend the night her in the old family mansion. Velma:That shouldn't be too hard. Samson:Oh one more thing. The house is haunted. (Thunder goes off cuts to Scooby and Jake who together say haunted) Samson:Yes haunted and those of you who don't stay his or her share of ma foutune goes to the others now good night an plasent dreams y'all. (Evil laugh cuts to Scooby gulping and says roh-boy) (They walk over as Jake says) Jake:Dude spending the night in a haunted house that can't be legile.Category:Adam Strickland Category:Scary Category:Spooky story Category:Spooky Category:Spooky Tails Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Halloween Special Category:Halloween Category:Mystery Story